No Mercy
by NothingNooneZero
Summary: She was hoping to make life a little sweeter for the Mercer boys; for her family. With Evelyn gone, she was the one left to watch over them and she prayed she wouldn't mess this up.


No Mercy: A Four Brothers Fanfiction

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own 'Four Brothers'. If I did, you know that Jack would be there with the boys, acting like the fairy he is.

"Jeremiah! Wait up, please?" The man had initially decided to ignore whoever it was that had been trying to get his attention. "For the love of God Jerry: stop!" He continued walking. "That's it. You've left me with no choice." Hearing this, the man almost stopped. He eventually did, but by no choice of his own as a small figure blocked his path.

"You know, I can easily pick your ass up and move you out of the way right?"

"Lay a hand on me Mercer and you'll wish you just stopped." The woman glared up at him defiantly. Jeremiah held his hands up in surrender. "Good. Sorry about yelling at you Jerry." Jerry ruffled her hair. Even having spent most of her life living in Detroit, you couldn't have found a sweeter youth.

"Ain't a problem Honey. Hey, you almost scared me for a moment there." He teased.

"Oh be quiet. Camille wanted to make sure that you got everything she needed."

"I _can_ shop for groceries by myself." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Be that as it may, did you?" She laughed aloud as he looked to the bags, thinking before he sighed, having realised that he missed a few items on the list. "Tell me what you need and I'll drop by with it. I'm having dinner with your Ma tonight anyway."

"Thanks Honey. Camille's gonna kill me either way though. Man, how the hell did I miss those?"

"'S all good Jerry. See you in a bit."

"Hey, be careful yeah?"

"I will."

''

Honey Wilks lived a few houses away from the Mercer's place; had been there since she was nine years old. Ms Everlyn Mercer, without a doubt the kindest being in existance, was somewhat of a mother figure to her growing up. Evelyn had recognised the shy behaviour, the hestitance around people and the subtle flinches of a young Honey towards everyone around her or what they were: tell-tale signs of abuse. She had opened her home to the troubled young girl and Honey had never been happier. Of course, once her father found out she had been hanging around the infamous Mercer's he tried to put a stop to it. She remembered, in a sick sort of way, how each beating was competely worth it.

Jerry was the first of the son's that she had met. He had offered to walk her home one day after seeing a couple of gang bangers watching after her on her way home from school. Each day he'd be there and she was forever thankful. In return, because she had to try and repay his kindness, she'd help him with whatever school assignments he'd have.

"Now, Honey, would you like to tell me exactly why you're standing at my front door grinning like that? It's freezing out here. Get inside and change out of those clothes."

"Hey Ms Mercer." She greeted, hugging the woman briefly before shrugging off her coat. "Just reminiscing about how I met you and your boys." Evelyn smiled fondly at the younger woman and closed the door after her.

"Well, you can do that at the table over a nice, warm dinner."

"Oh, I baked this as well Ms Mercer."

"Blueberry?"

"You know it. I'll pop it in the oven."

"Thank you Honey. You're such a sweet girl. Always have been." The two woman shared a laugh.

It wasn't until half-way through dinner that Honey decided to bring up the older woman's odd behaviour.

"Is there something wrong?" Not getting a response she tried again. "Evelyn? What's the matter?"

"Jeremiah's having a bit of trouble with that new business of his." Evelyn looked to the table. "I'm just worring too much as usual."

"You know as well as I that Jerry's the one with common sense Ms E. What kind of trouble?" Evelyn looked reluctant to talk but eventually complied.

"There was a proposition from a business man that Jeremiah turned down and I just don't know what's going to happen. The man who approached him isn't known for anything good." Knowing Evelyn would do anything for her boys, she had to ask.

"What did you?"

"I just spoke to the Councilmen about it. It's not fair that my son's dreams are hindered because of some corrupt men."

"You went to the Police too then? Did the guy threaten Jerry?"

"You know how it is down this way Honey. We've seen enough of it."

"I know Ms E. How much trouble do you think Jerry's in?" The pale and weary look that Evelyn sported spoke volumes. "You know what? Don't worry Ms E. I'll keep an eye out for him.

"You better not go getting yourself involved in any of this Honey." She caught the look in the younger woman's eye and reached a hand out, enclosing Honey's in her own. "I'm serious Honey. I've already gone and sorted it out as best as I could so leave it be."

"You know I can't do that. They're my boys as well and no matter how big and tough they are; they need protecting too." She stood up and began clearing the table. "Now, you sit back, relax and enjoy the pie I baked you. I'll drop by tomorrow. Love you Ms E."

''

Honey headed down to the Council earlier than usual, hoping to find any information she could that might concern Jerry. Working as an archivist for the town hall meant no-one would question her looking through files and she access to them all.

"Hi Steve." She greeted the head of security. Her smile dropped a little when she saw the look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Guy over there, in the brown jacket. He's been loitering here since seven, waiting for you. Know him?" She shook her head. "Didn't think so. I'll make him leave."

"Uh, no. I'll speak with him; see what he wants and how he knows of me." She peeked around the corner again and glanced at the man. "If you wanted to follow me over and keep watch, I'd have no objections." Steven 'the Baker' Bruner was a tall, solid man with a questionable background but an unmeasurable skill in scaring off wannabe gangbangers and other shady, unsavoury types from the building. It was part of a deal struck between him and the local PD for giving names of a few well-known 'gangsters'. He was a loyal man, if anything, and Honey respected him.

"Whatever you say Honey." They nodded to each other before she made a bee-line for the stranger.

"Hello Sir." She greeted. "I was informed by security that you are looking for me."

"Well hello there, Miss Honey." His smile was anything but pleasant. "I hear that you know Jeremiah Mercer." Her eyes narrowed for but a second before she schooled her face.

"Who's asking?"

"None of your business."

"Then I guess it's none of your business whether I know this Jeremiah Mercer guy or not." He stood right in front of her now, slouching down a little so that he was in her face.

"You tell your boy to think very fucking carefully about that business of his, hear me?"

"Get out of my face." She said. He stood there sneering at her, getting closer. "I'm not going to repeat myself. If you don't back off, you'll be sorry." He grabbed her by the arm, immediately calling the attention of Steven, who was now making his way over to them.

"Gonna get that shithead over there to do somethi-" He was cut off when the woman head-butted him in the face, pushing him back and calling out for security. Steven grabbed the man from behind, dragging him by the back of his jacket collar and throwing him out the door.

"Fucking come anywhere near her again: I'll fuck you up bad, understand?" Steven told the man, punching him once in the stomach to really drive the message home and returned inside the building. "You alright Honey?" Honey nodded as a plain clothed Police Officer came over.

"You wanna press charges Sweetheart?" The man in his mid-thirties asked her.

"No, no. I'm certain he won't come back here again Sir. Thank you though." The man nodded. "I better head to my office now."

"Try and have a good day Miss." She nodded and headed to the stairwell, not at all comfortable with using the elevators; Steven followed behind her. Once they were in her office, Steven gently took hold of her arm.

"You sure you're right Honey?"

"Yeah."

"What did he want with you anyway?"

"He didn't want anything with me."

"One of the Mercer's then?" She sent a tight smile in his direction. "I'll walk you out tonight Honey."

"Thanks Steve. See you tonight."

''

"Hello my little sweets! I come baring gifts." She spread her arms out and children laughed with delight as they caught sight of the lolly bags.

"Thank you Auntie Honey!" They squealed. Camille came out from the kitchen, shaking her head.

"You spoil them Honey."

"I know, I know. Where's Jerry?" She had made her way over to the Mercer's immediately after work, hoping that Jerry would at least speak with her.

"Upstairs in his study. He's going over the business venture." Camille was frowning. "I don't know what's happened but he's not looking all that happy about it since Tuesday."

"I'll go see what's up." She put a hand on Camille's shoulder. "Don't worry. He's always been like this, you know that. He's just over working and over thinking everything he possibly can." Camille nodded.

"I know. He works his ass to the bone, my man does. Go. He needs a talk with his Sister."

She made her way up to his study, standing in the doorway watching him as he sat with his face in his hands.

"You gonna tell me or am I gonna have to beat it out of you?" She said, announcing her presence. Jerry looked up at her. He sighed as he motioned her in.

"This business thing is gonna be the end of me Hun."

"You're a smart man Jerry and you're a Mercer. Nothing can stop you boys when you put your mind to it. Now, what's all this about?" He shook his head.

"Nothing that concerns you, Honey." She raised an eyebrow, daring him to continue.

"You want to try that again Jerry?"

"It's none of your business Honey so just leave it." He said, getting frustrated. "Fuck, girl, just drop it, alright? My business, my problems." Her gaze levelled with his, her face still etched with concern for the boy she grew up with.

"Yeah, well, when someone shows up at my work and puts their hands on me? That's when your business becomes mine." Jerry's eyes widened as he got up from his seat, checking her over for any visible signs of injury.

"What the fuck do you mean someone put their hands on you? Are you alright? What did he look like? What did he want?" She slapped away his hands and pushed him back, holding up a hand.

"It's none of your business Jeremiah so just leave it." She said smartly, inwardly amused at the frustration on his face.

"I'm not playing Honey."

"I tell you, you tell me or I'm walking out that door Jerry. Got it?" He rubbed at his face.

"Fine. You go first." She looked at him a moment, debating whether he would hold up his side of the bargain.

"Okay, fine. Some wannabe gang banger was hanging at the hall this morning, waiting for me to get in. Bruner had been keeping an eye on him, offered to throw him out right away but I wanted to see what the guy wanted. Turns out, he had a message for you bro." She paused.

"And? What did he say?"

"That you better have a long, hard think about your business venture Jerry. He got in face, I told him to back off and he grabbed my arm, threatened me and left with a bloody nose and a broken rib or three. Now, who the Hell have you gotten involved in and why the fuck am I now involved?"

"Shit Honey. All I want is to start up a business, make a name for myself and my family. Look, you ever heard of Victor Sweet?"

"That asshole who thinks he runs this town? Yeah. Why?" She rolled her eyes and groaned in disbelief. "No way Jerry. You got to be kidding me."

"He says its his turf and if I go ahead with the conract, he's gonna burn it all down; and me along with it." She recognised the look on his face.

"You're wanting to just go through with it anyway. What else?"

"If I do start up, I'm gonna have to pay him something each week. We'd be 'partners'."

"Jerry, I know how much this all means to you but is it worth waging a war with Sweet?" He glared at her now.

"Of course it fucking is Honey. I'm not making money with what I do. I gotta take a risk."

"Yeah, one that might lead to your girls growing up without a father. What the Hell bro?"

"Shut up Honey. Seriously. I've got it figured out anyway."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really."

"What, you gonna pack up and leave? Buy a house a few states away with all that money you have?" She asked, sarcasm dripping from every word.

"You know what? I don't need this right now. Fuck off. Leave."

"Fine." She said turning and heading out the door. "But if any bangers end up at the hall again, it's your ass that's getting beat. Understand?"

"Fuck you Honey!"

"You too Jerry!" The door tto his study slammed shut and Jeremiah was glad she had left before he'd said anything that would have actually been hurtful.

''

 _Two weeks later_

Something was wrong. She could feel it as she exited the town hall. There was a bad feeling in the air and it had her on high alert. Still, she walked on, hoping that she was just being parnoid.

"Help! Please, help me!" Honey's head whipped over to the direction she thought she heard the screams and bolted. Whoever was there, she needed to help them. She couldn't just walk on and pretend she didn't hear anything. She couldn't just wait for police to arrive either so, with the thought in mind that someone may be dying at that very moment, she pulled the gun and knife from her handbag and approached the alley. One step and she felt something hit her in the back of the head, causing her to lose her grip on her gun. She swung her arm out, hearing a tearing and a hiss from whoever was there. She tried to back out of the alley but another figure prevented her from leaving. That was how Honey Wilks spent the night of Evelyn Mercer's death: fighting for her own life.

''

Jeremiah Mercer was numb. He couldn't believe what the Officer's had just told him; didn't _want_ to believe.

"She's really..."

"We're sorry for your loss Sir."

"You're sorry? You're fucking sorry? How about you shove that sorry up your Goddamn asses and fucking go out there and find out who killed my mother?! Huh?! Why don't you-"

"Jerry, please. Calm down." Camille said, placing a hand on her husband's shoulder.

"Calm down?! How the fuck do you expect me to calm down?! Someone fucking killed my mother?!" He cried out, collapsing onto the floor. Camille caught him, holding him and trying her best to comfort the love of her life.

"Officers, I think you go now." The two men in blue nodded at the woman, their faces filled with pity as they looked at the broken man. Everyone knew Evelyn Mercer, and the Officers were truly sorry that she was no longer around.

"We'll be in touch Ma'am." She nodded at them and turned all her attentiong back to her husband.

"Fuck. Fuck! How did this happen? Why Ma, Camille? Why?"

"I don't know Jer, I don't know." She said, rocking back and forth as he cried.

It was a few hours later that Jerry calmed down enough to accept what was happening. He drew in a breath and tried to keep the tears at bay. He picked up the phone and dialled, not giving a damn about what time it was anywhere else or what his brother's may be doing. They needed to come home. Now. He nervously held the phone to his ear, pacing his study.

"Hey, it's Jeremiah. I, uh, I really need you to pick up right now. It's, fuck Bobby answer your fucking phone. It's about Ma." He didn't have to wait long before the phone clicked, signalling that someone was on the other end.

"What about Ma?" He could hear how tired his eldest brother was.

"Fuck Bobby. You need to sit down okay?"

"Jerry, what the Hell man? Spit out already."

"Ma got shot Bobby; someone killed our Ma. She's gone. She's dead." He heard a curse, something smashed and then the dial tone told him all he needed to know. Bobby Mercer was on his way. That was one down. Still two to go, he thought to himself. He dialled another number.

"Jerry? Hey man, whatchu want bro?" Angel sounded as he aways did.

"I got some news. It's about Ma..."

''

"Jerry, baby, you need to get up. There's some Officers downstairs. They said it's urgent." Jerry rolled out of bed looking as bad as he felt. A quick glance at the bedside alarm told him he had slept through most of the day. It was heading on one o'clock.

"They got news on whoever did this?"

"I don't know babe but you better get down there quick." He got dressed as best he could and made his way downstairs.

"Afternoon Officers. You know who killed my Ma?" The Officers shared a glance and the eldest of the two spoke up.

"I'm sorry for your loss," he began, "but we're not here about Ms Mercer." Jeremiah paled. There was only other reason they'd be here. He ran to the phone, hitting the right buttons and prayed someone would pick up. Camille watched him in confusion.

"Honey, you answer this phone right now!" Once the words were out Camille understood. Honey hadn't come over at all. She would have been informed by the Police about Evelyn's death and would have been over here immediately.

"Sir, she's not going to answer. Please, calm down." The younger Officer implored.

"No, no, no. You better not say what I think you're going to fucking say boy." He warned.

"Mr. Mercer, you're written down as next of kin on the medical files for Honey Wilks. She was found two hours ago behind a dumpster down on 5th. She was unconscious when a passer-by noticed her foot protruding from the side of the dumpster. She's currently at the hospital down on 26th and Newbry." Camille had a hand over her mouth, holding back the gasps of shock and horror for a second time within twenty-four hours. Jeremiah was grabbing his coat and heading for the door.

"Oh baby." Camille said, watching her husband disappear. "Do you have any clue as to who did it? How bad is she? Is she awake?"

"She was severely beaten, and as far as we know, she is concious now. We have our suspicions that Ms Mercer's death and Miss Wilks attack may be linked."

"Why would anyone do this?"

"Your guess is as good as mine Mrs Mercer. Try your best to have a good day Ma'am."

"Shit." Camille had no idea what to do right now except to wait for her husband to get back.

''

"Thanks for getting me out of there earlier Sofi." The Hispanic woman smiled at her.

"Oh, it's no worries Poco. You shouldn't have to be stuck in there with their stupid staff and stupid foods."

"Seriously though: Thank you." Sofi waved a hand dismissively at her.

"It's okay, okay? Let's get you to Jerry's. The funeral's tomorrow."

She had spent the last two days in the hospital, being fussed over by Jerry, Camille and Sofi. Not to mention the police. She told them all she could remember about her attackers, which wasn't all that much, and went through what had happened to her. Jerry had been angry since she refused to tell him anything more than 'I got jumped in an alley'. He also wasn't looking forward to his hot-headed brothers finding out that someone laid their hands on Honey, and the day after their mother was shot too. He had a hell of a lot on his plate and it seemed shit just kept piling up.

When they arrived at Jerry's, the man came out and lent the woman a hand, assisting her as she made her way inside.

"Look Jerry, I'm fine. It hurt like a bitch for a little bit, but it was nothing more than a few superficial wounds and some bruising, alright?"

"You wouldn't let me talk to the Doctor, Honey. You could be bullshitting me right now."

"I'm not, okay? If I was feeling any pain, more than I should be, I'd tell you. I've got a couple of bruises, that's it. The only reason they kept me for so long was because of a new procedure. Now, let's just forget about it okay? I'm going in there and I'm spending time with my favourite sister-in-law and my adorable nieces and nephews."

Later that night Jeremiah sat down next to her on his couch.

"Ma's funeral's tomorrow. The boys'll be there for it but not long enough before hand."

"They staying at the house?"

"Yeah. You'll have your old neighbours back for a while. Think you can handle living near adult Mercer men?" Honey laughed.

"I could hardly handle you Mercer boys!" She leant to the side and used his shoulder as a pillow, his arm going behind her head and bringing her closer. "I'm going to miss her. She helped me; saved you boys. She was just so..."

"I know Honey; I know."

"She's going to have a Hell of a time watching over us aye?"

"With the shit we're all prepared to pull to find answers? She'll be cursing us from the grave." They shared another watery laugh, talking long into the night, reminscing their lives with Evelyn Mercer.

''

Honey was waiting back at the house, having left the funeral early. She didn't want to be there for the speeches. She couldn't handle that. So instead, she cooked up a storm and arranged the house, setting out the food and placing paper plates and plastic cutlery here and there. People would be arriving soon. She went to living room and took a seat, looking out the window and waiting.

''

She was up and out of her seat when she saw Jerry's car pull up. The Mercer boys were back and she couldn't help but be excited. She hadn't seen them in so long.

The front door opened and she couldn't contain the smile that had been threatening to take over her face.

"Well damn, if it isn't my sweet Sugar. Give me a hug Honey!" Bobby Mercer exclaimed.

"About time you showed your ugly mug around here Bobby."

"Fuck it, you love my ugly mug Sugar; you just can't resist Bobby Mercer." She laughed at the man.

"Yeah, yeah. Of course I can't," she agreed as Bobby held her tighter, "especially with those very obvious muscles. Damn Bobby, I may have to take you up on those promises you made to me so long ago." She said with a laugh. Bobby smirked at her and winked. "Now let go; there's other people I need to see."

"Sure, sure, and I'll make damn good on those promises Sugar." He stated. "Oi, Loverboy," he called out, snapping the youngest Mercer out of his little reverie, "get your ass over here." Jack Mercer, as timid as he was, didn't hesitate to sweep the woman into his arms and cling to her like his life depended on it.

"I've missed you." He whispered in ear, holding her that little bit tighter for longer than what was deemed appropriate.

"Missed you too Jackie."

"Since when did you stop sucking cock, Fairy?" Bobby teased.

"Shut up Fucker." Jack said, stepping back. He moved back, headed for the entrance to the room and started leaning against the door frame, watching the family interact with a smile on his face.

"So what's been happening Sugar?" Bobby asked, taking a seat.

"Working at town hall. You?" He just smirked.

"Pass me some pie Sugar?" He asked. She smiled at him and got him a plate, holding it out to him. He took the plate in one hand and pulled her down with the other. Jerry went to stop him, knowing that the action would hurt her but Bobby, knowing nothing of the injuries the woman was sporting, looked at Jerry like he was crazy when the man told him to be careful and to stop. "What the Hell Jerry? We've always been like this, right Sugar?" He looked down at her with a smug look on his face until he caught the look of pain that Honey was sporting. Looking a little closer, he noticed her neck. He swiped at it, gently of course, and stood up, pulling her up by the shoulder with him and turning her around in one fluid movement. He was seeing red.

"Now look. I got something I need to tell you." She said, backing away from the angry Mercer. She motioned for Jack to listen. "Both of you have to promise me not to do anything stupid okay?" She was met with silence. She looked over at Jerry but he offered her nothing but a shrug. "I'm perfectly fine, okay? Just a little bruised. It didn't even hurt that much. I mean, I can take a beating; I _have_ taken a beating or twenty before so it's not like it really matters." She was rambling and it seemed to be pissing off Bobby more so than had she come right out and told them. "I got jumped the other night on my way from work. Someone found me unconcious in some alley but I'm seriously okay. The hospital gave me the all clear yesterday and-" She wasn't able to finish because both men were out of the room. She sighed. "Couldnt have helped me out there could you Jerry?"

"Fuck if _I'm_ the one to tell them that. Oh, and I'd like some roses for my funeral. No matter what colour they are they'll be red after Bobby bathes them in my blood. Bobby's gonna beat my ass and Jack'll finish off whatever's left of me."

"And whose fault is that? Hm?" She said. "You should have just cal-"

"Who the fuck put their hands on you Honey? What the fuck did they do, huh? Better not bullshit me either, Sugar, because I will know." Bobby Mercer had stormed into the living room and was holding Honey by the shoulders, removing his hands the second she winced and calming himself down the moment she flinched. He tried again. "Look, Sugar, we love you. We just need to know who we need to kill." Jack looked between the two, anxiety and concern written across his face as he, too, struggled to hide his own anger at finding out that someone had dared to hurt Honey. "Who?"

"I don't know; I honestly don't know. They were big guys in ski masks, heavy jackets and it was dark out. They beat me around a little, okay? Tried a few things and when they didn't get their way, they beat me some more." Jack had left the room again. Bobby had turned to watch him leave when his eyes landed on Jerry.

"You knew about this?" Jerry didn't even bother answering. He moved to stand infront of his borther. "You fucking didn't think that you should call us and tell us that our fucking Sugar was nearly fucking killed as well? What the fuck Jerry?!" Bobby pushed him.

"Bobby, leave him alone. He's been dealing with funeral arrangements every day so just leave him alone. This is your Ma's wake; leave it be."

"Fuck you Jerry." He was out of the house again and Jerry and Honey shared a collective sigh.

"I'll go calm them down." Honey informed him and followed after them.

''

 **Authors Note:** I don't know about you, but I absolutely loved this movie. I'm a sucker for family banding together and reaping revenge. It didn't hurt that the cast was damn well beautiful too. Haha. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
